


Helpless

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the ohsam comment fic meme over on LJ <br/>Sam breaks his collar bone and needs help with the very basics of daily life, IE. getting dressed, 'brushing' his hair and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Sam breaks his collar bone and needs help with the very basics of daily life, IE. getting dressed, 'brushing' his hair and so on.  
  
Preferably wincest but gen is totally welcome too :) Have fun.

Opening his eyes, Sam realized that his brother’s face was about 6” in front of him.

“We’re home.” Dean was leaning inside the passenger door. “Let’s get you out of here and inside.”

“This sucks.” But he allowed the older man to help him unfold his body, minding thesling that was holding his right arm tightly. 

“I know, but at least we found a place close to the bunker for your physical therapy. We could have been stuck there for the next three months.” And, Dean realized, the break Sammy’s collarbone could have required more than a sling. A freak fucking accident that involved rotted stairs on a deck outside a bar had left Sam with a broken right collarbone.

“But I’m fucking useless like this.” Gesturing to the sling, Sam sighed. “You have to do everything.”

Stopping at the door to the Batcave, Dean turned to his brother. “I don’t mind.” Stepping closer, he kissed the younger man softly. “Just glad we’re home.”

Sam returned the kiss and reached around Dean’s neck with his left arm. “Me, too.” They kissed for a few minutes before the younger man continued. “Let’s get inside.”

Dean opened the door and followed Sam inside. “Gotta admit, sweats are a stroke of genius.”

“A stroke of genius to wear pants I can get on and off with one hand? Yeah, that took a lot of thought.”

“Granted they don’t look as good as your jeans, but,” Taking the taller man by surprise, Dean shoved his hand down the back of the swears and palmed his ass. “easy access.”

Laughing, Sam stopped and pressed back into the warm hand.

Pinching him hard, Dean laughed into the back of his neck before whispering in his ear. “Come on, Sammy. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed.”

“I need a shower.”

“So let’s go take one.”

It struck Sam that even taking a shower was going to be difficult without Dean’s help and he sighed.

“You okay?” Leading his brother back towards the shower, Dean hesitated.

“Just keep figuring out I’m a little more useless than I thought I was five minutes before. Can’t even wash my own hair.”

“It’s only for a few weeks. Won’t kill you to let me do it.”

At the bathroom door, Sam turned to his brother. “I want you to get in the shower with me because you want to bend me over that bench you bought and fuck me stupid. NOT because I can’t fucking change hands when I jerk off.”

“Hey, you bitched up a storm when I came in the door with that bench.” They were referring to a large handicapped shower bench that Dean suspected would hold both of them when he saw it. Turns out he was right.

“That’s because I thought you were fucking with me, I didn’t know you were planning on fucking me on it!” He realized the older man was laughing. “NOT the point, Dean.”

Still laughing, Dean pulled his own clothes off and helped Sam with his sling and shirt. “And I’ll help you jerk off, too. As an added service, of course.”

The taller man finally started to laugh. When he got under the water, the laugh turned to a moan. The hot water felt great on his tired muscles. Before he could reach for the soap, his brother beat him to it. Strong hands traveled over his body, leaving a soapy wake. Dean stood behind him, gently scrubbing up to his shoulder and around it.

Sam was too busy enjoying the attention to care. His brother’s hands reached around and traced the sculpted muscles on his chest and abdomen. When those hands got down towards the sharp cut of his hips, he twisted a little, trying to get Dean’s hands where he wanted them.

“Pushy much?” With a soft laugh, Dean completely ignored the filling erection in favor of running soap down his brother’s legs. A soft whine made him laugh harder. “I’ll get there. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Even though Sam really wanted his brother’s hands on his dick, he had to admit the attention was nice. And if those hands gently scrubbing every inch of him wasn’t enough, the second Dean directed his head under the spray and reached into his hair a shudder when through him that was so strong it actually jolted his shoulder. “Fuck!”

“Sorry! Sorry.” Dean pulled the bench over to them. “Sit. Can’t reach your head in here without a fucking step ladder.”

Laughing, Sam sat down in front of his brother. Any other time it would be cause of harassment regarding short bow legs. Today? Sam would have gladly dropped to his knees on the hard tile to get both of those hands entwined in his hair. Obediently, Sam sat down, cradling his bad arm against his chest. Even with the steam in the shower, Sam could feel the heat from his brother’s body down his back. The familiar smell of the lavender shampoo he preferred sent anothershudder through him just before those hands entrenched themselves in his thick hair.

The noises coming from his brother as he gently scrubbed made Dean laugh. “If I had known I could make you purr like a god damned cat I wouldn’t have waited unto you broke something to do this.”

Fingers dug into his scalp and Sam couldn’t even manage a reply. Felt too damned good. Sighing, the taller man leaned back against his brother.

When the bare, wet back brushed against him, Dean inhaled sharply. He knew his brother had been sporting a hard on for a few minutes, but now he was quickly catching up. At some point he’d figure out how to do something about that without hurting Sam, but right now he was surprised by how much he liked running his fingers through all that wet hair. Reaching up, he tilted the shower head so it beat down on them so he could rinse the shampoo. He took his time, telling himself it was to get all the shampoo out, but his traitorous dick mocked him like it knew he’d inadvertently discovered he had more of a kink for that long hair than he’d ever known. Pretty soon the water was clear, and Dean knew he’d have to stop before Sam got wise to his motivation.

“There’s conditioner behind you.”

“Conditioner? You serious?” Grabbing the bottle, Dean faked a huff of indignation. “Fuckin’ princess.”

“Dean.” It came out more of a whine and the older brother suddenly suspected the younger brother’s motives weren’t all that pure, either.

The first time his fingers slid through that hair with the slick of conditioner Dean decided conditioner was the best idea ever. Experimenting, he gently tugged at the hair behind Sam’s ear and the actual moan he got as a response sent the blood directly south from his brain. Up untilnow Dean’s experience with Sam’s hair had only been grabbing at itwhile his dick was buried in the younger man’s throat. But now, it hit the Dean just why his brother managed to get off giving head as fast as he did when he received it. It was all in the hair.

“Guess I’ve figured out why you keep it so long.” Tugging again, he saw Sam’s left shoulder shift. “Hold that arm, Sammy.”

Sam stopped his hand halfway between his right arm and his dick. “Well do something!”

“I will. Trust me.” Dean nudged his own dick against the broad back in front of him to let him know he was in the same situation. Once again he took his time rinsing. They’d been together so long now that any new kink discovered was to be exploited to the fullest. And it seemed they both had a kink for Sam’s hair. Suddenly the thought of him ever cutting it again made Dean want to destroy every pair of scissors in the Batcave.

Sam mumbled something and he had to lean down to hear him. “What?”

“Said I don’t think I’ll ever hear you bitch about my hair again.”

“Read my mind, Sammy.” Laughing, Dean shut the water off and reached for a towel. Starting with his brother’s head, he was actually sorry the towel was between his hands and those long dark strands. After a minute or so, Sam forced himself to speak. “Comb on the counter. Can you run it through for me?”

Even as he moved to get it, Dean wondered if the comb was necessary for tangles, or just excuse to keep him playing with it. Either way, he was on board 100%. At first he gently pulled the comb through, but he remembered what kind of response pulling got him and he dragged it through the tangles once to see. A moan. An out and out ‘you’re gonna make me come ifyou keep doing that’ moan came out of Sam’s mouth. Tossing the comb over his shoulder, Dean went back to running his fingers through it.

“Jesus, Dean.” Sam shifted and his shoulder protested. “Shit.”

“I got ya. Gotta figure out something, here.” His mind raced for a few seconds until it came to him. Draping the towel over the bad shoulder, Dean helped Sam slide over until his back was flush against the wall.

Understanding the thought of using the wall to brace himself, Sam nodded.When Dean moved in front of him and dropped to his knees, another whine escaped. It was cut off into a deep moan when his dick was suddenly down Dean’s throat. His entire body jumped and he slammed his own head into the wall. “Shit!”

The older brother realized it was just as much pain as it was the blow job, so he reached up with one hand and firmly held the ribs on Sam’s left side. As much as he wanted to stretch this out, he knew the pain would eventually be too much. He had to end this quickly. Swallowing the large dick in front of him one more time, he pulled off. Quickly replacing his mouth with his hand, he took the other hand from Sam’s ribs and entwined them in his hair again. All it took was one sharp pull to the hair while he pulled on Sam’s dick with a sharp twist of his wrist. He felt a bit guilty at the flash of pain that crossed his brother’s face, but the look on Sam’s face as his come splashed on Dean’s chest made him laugh.

“You are a kinky bastard.”

With a slight grimace, Sam leaned forward and ran a finger through the mess on Dean’s pecs. “Haven’t heard one word of complaint out of you.” He reached down to help his brother with his obvious problem, but Dean shook his head.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“This sucks.”

“No, you suck, but not till that bone heals.” Laughing, Dean stood up and turned the spray on for a second to rinse off.

Exiting the bathroom, they moved to the bedroom they had agreed to share. Deliberately standing in front of his brother, Sam ran his fingers through his hair to get the tangles out.

Grabbing clean clothes, Dean helped Sam into his sweats before putting his own on andholding out the sling.

“Hate that thing.” 

“Come on, Sammy, won’t hurt you for a couple weeks.”

“Then we burn it.”

Reaching up to once again run his hand through that mane his brother called hair, Dean leaned in and nipped his neck softly. “I had a few uses for those straps in mind.”

“Jesus, Dean.” But he let his brother put the sling back on him.

Leading the younger Winchester into the kitchen, Dean tried to figure out what was in the fridge that Sam could eat easily. It took him about ten minutes to grill up some chicken, half of which he put on a salad that he cut up so it could be eaten without being cut up. The rest of it went on a sub roll with all the trimmings for himself. The smile his brother gave him when he set the salad in front of him made the effort more than worth it to Dean.

“Thanks.”

“Eat up.”

The silence while they ate was peaceful. Sam was distracted watching the way his brother’s muscles ripples across his shirtless chest when he lifted his sandwich to take a bite. When he realized he was staring, he quickly looked away before Dean caught him staring. He was wasting his time worrying about it. One glance told him that Dean was just as enthralled with his muscles.

“This is great, Dean.” He knew his brother had gone to some trouble to cut everything up for him, and he appreciated it.

“Glad you like it.” Leaning on the table, Dean grinned. “I say from now on we make at least one night a week shirtless dinner night.”

Sam laughed, then winced.

Immediately Dean got up and headed to the bathroom. He returned with the prescriptions and placed two pills on the table next to his plate. “Sorry, you were due about twenty minutes ago.”

“I’d say we were a little busy.” Tossing them in his mouth, he followed them with the soda. “I hate this. I hate you having to do everything for me.”

“Sammy,” Moving behind him, Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s left side and leaned close. “Stop worrying about it.” The smell of the lavender shampoo caught Dean’s attention and he moved closer.

When Dean kissed his neck gently, Sam shivered. Strong fingers entwined in his hair, pulling gently. “Not gonna get bored with that one, are you.”

“Shut up.” Pulling away, he gestured towards the door. “Come on, I’ll get this later.”

Sam smiled and followed his brother back into the bedroom. Taking every pillow he could find, Dean helped his little brother get braced into a comfortable position. Once he was settled, Dean eased in behind him.

In the safety of being behind Sam, where he wouldn’t have to look into his brother’s eyes, Dean finally spoke. “I like taking care ofyou, Sammy. I wish you’d let me do it more often.”

A lump formed in the younger man’s throat and he squeezed the arm that was around his chest. “Love you, Dean.”

The soft kiss to the back of his neck told him all he needed to hear.


End file.
